


Our Thing

by imnotbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art Criticism, Artist Steve Rogers, Bad Art, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Markers, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't draw for shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thing

It amazed him that James Buchanan Barnes, king of everything and multitalented, couldn't draw for shit. Bucky was good at most things and flaunted that fact like no one else but he absolutely couldn't draw. It was the one thing that Steve had over him and he held it over his head— figuratively, of course, considering Bucky was a head and some taller than him. Bucky despised that he couldn't even draw a circle properly or make a straight line with a ruler and Steve could do both plus other 'impossible' things with only a stub of a pencil and notebook paper. 

"Fuck." Bucky whined. "This is ridiculous!" When he was annoyed his Brooklyn accent came out in full force. "Circle, square, triangle, fucktagon, pentafuck," 

"Cool it." Steve said and cut him off in the middle of his tirade. "So what if you can't draw, not everyone can do everything." 

"I can so." He pointed at his lopsided flower. "Look at that— it's gorgeous." 

"It kind of looks like a dick." 

"I will hurt you, Rogers. You don't wanna know where this pencil will be if you keep that shit up." 

"Fine. Buchanan, you are the best artist I've ever seen." 

"First, don't call me Buchanan ever again because you know I don't like. Second, sarcasm doesn't suit you." 

"Because it's your thing?" 

"Yes!" 

"Just as drawing is my thing." 

"Well it's our thing now so suck it up buttercup." 

"It's so not." 

"I'm an artist but I have a different style than you. You're a realist and I'm.. What's the word?" 

"Abstract?" 

"No. I was looking for amazing, supremely talented, divine artist of the gods." Steve rolled his eyes.

"There's no deflating your ego." 

"I'm awesome at this." Bucky started drawing again, a look of frustrated concentration drawn over his face like a mask. "Seriously I was born with skills." 

"I'm sure." 

"You're just jealous." Bucky finished his drawing in record time and turned it around. It was a portrait of Steve that looked like no one they'd ever met, probably no one that existed. 

"That's.. better than your last one." Bucky glared and scribbled something on the paper then turned it again. Across the drawing in capital letters was Bucky's favourite phrase; fuck you Steve. 

\- 

Steve was incapable of most physically demanding activities. He was born fragile with a multitude of health problems and couldn't keep up with the people his age or anyone really. Everyone in his life was aware of it and took special care to make him feel better but the only person who didn't treat him as breakable was Bucky. When they were together Steve did whatever he wanted and when he had to take a break Bucky pretended that it was his idea in the first place. 

"I've been thinking." Bucky's voice carried over the traffic beside them. "I'm going to draw you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mmm. I'm going to do a full body sketch and it'll be totally badass and I'll prove you wrong." 

"I can't wait to see that." 

"Of course to make sure that I'm able to get all of the lines down, you'll have to be naked." 

"Whatever you say— wait what?" 

"I need to have an authentic artist's experience. You'll be naked and hopefully posing so that I can draw you like an artist would." He said like it were perfectly logical. 

"You are not drawing me naked!" 

"You're acting as if I haven't seen you naked before. Come on Steve, you know I've done way more than just seen you." Steve flushed. "I've seen the way that blush spreads down your chest and just how far down it goes, Stevie. I've also sucked—" 

"— shut the fuck up." 

"Plus you've drawn me naked before so consider this paying it forward." 

"That was for studying purposes." 

"So is this." 

"You're such a liar." 

"Hey punk if I wanted you naked for any other reason I wouldn't sneak around, I'd have you naked."

"We've been friends for pretty much our entire lives and I'm still not used to how much of an ass you are." 

"I'm not just an ass, I'm a hot piece of ass." Steve sighed. "Come on Rogers, you're not gonna run away are you?" Bucky knew he couldn't back down from a challenge. "I guess you're just not as comfortable with your body as I am. It takes a man, you get it." 

"Screw you. I'll do it but not because you challenged me, because I want to see you crash and burn." 

"My sweet ball of everlasting sunshine." 

"Kiss my ass." He regretted saying it as soon as Bucky's eyebrow lifted.

"If you really want me to there's always after I finish drawing you." 

"I'm really start to dislike you."

-

Not only did Bucky con him into posing naked but he also got him to agree to doing so the very next day. Steve found himself walking into Bucky's apartment, boiling because he was wearing extra layers of clothing as a defence procedure. It didn't matter anyway though because he'd already agreed. 

"Off." Bucky said and grabbed the cap from his head. "Off, off, off." He said and began to tear at Steve's clothes. 

"Stop it!" He batted Bucky's hands away. "I can do it myself." 

"Then get on with it." 

"Where are we doing this?" Bucky pointed over to the window where his desk was. "You're kidding." 

"Best light comes through there." 

"Someone could see me." 

"As if I'd let that happen. We're up too high." 

"I invoke my right to back out." 

"You don't have one. Now get over there and get naked!" 

"It's not fair that I have to be naked alone!" 

"You're right." Bucky threw off his tshirt. 

"What are you doing?" He gaped. 

"I don't want you to be naked alone so I'm being a good friend and getting naked with you." 

"I didn't ask you to!" 

"I'm trying to make you more comfortable." 

"It'll only make me feel even more uncomfortable." Having Bucky, the perfect specimen of man, naked in front of him was mortifying. He was small and thin and Bucky was a marble statue. 

"Why?" Bucky said and took off his belt. "It puts us on an even playing field." 

"It does not." He mumbled and watched him unzip his jeans. 

"Why doesn't it? Skin to skin." 

"Come on Buck." He groaned. "Look at yourself then look at me." Bucky did and frowned. Steve's heart shattered and the pieces jabbed at his chest. 

"I don't see a difference." Steve was taken aback. 

"You're such a liar." 

"We're both men, we're the same." 

"You're huge!" Steve shouted. "I mean look at us; you're totally built and I look like a kid." 

"No you don't." 

"I don't have muscles and I'm very pale. I'm rail thin and pretty much a goddamn bird." 

"Do you own a mirror? You're perfect, gorgeous." Bucky rolled his eyes. "For someone as smart as you claim to be you sure act fucking stupid." Steve could feel his cheeks heating up and looked away. "Seriously Steve the only time I really get mad at you is when you put yourself down." 

"You don't have to say anything in an attempt to improve my confidence." Bucky sighed. "Really Buck, it's fine." 

"Come here." Bucky sounded like a military official when he spoke in that voice and Steve couldn't disobey him. As soon as he was close enough Bucky unzipped his hoodie and threw it over the couch then took off his shirt. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and Bucky frowned until he moved them. "I like seeing you like this, I like your body. You may think I'm being cheesy or lying but I wouldn't lie to you." 

"If you compare the two of us—"

"— you'll get James and Steve." He said simply. "You won't get whatever you think is perfect and whatever you think isn't. There's just us." 

"You sound wise." 

"I am wise." Bucky unzipped Steve's pants and let them fall to the ground. "You need to learn from me Rogers or you'll never get through life." Steve grinned and the serious atmosphere was gone. "Want to help me finish undressing?" 

"You're crazy." 

"I want you to." Bucky toyed with the waist of his jeans. "Won't you help me Stevie?" 

"You're perfectly capable." Bucky pouted and folded his arm behind his back. 

"I can't do it with one arm!" 

"You're an idiot." But he still pulled Bucky's jeans down. Of course Bucky wasn't wearing underwear and Steve saw how hard he was. "No way." 

"Just talking about your body makes me think of what I'd like to do to it and that leads me to this. I can't help myself."

"Oh well." Steve dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. Bucky's eyes roamed his body and he gulped. "Are you going to draw me or what?" 

"Or what." 

"Huh?" 

"I do want to draw you but I want to touch you more. Could I draw on you instead?" 

"No." 

"Come on! We're halfway there already. I even have washable markers that are non-toxic and everything!" 

"Did you plan this?" Bucky grinned. "You're such an ass." 

"Can I draw on you?" 

Bucky normally got his way, at least when it came to Steve. Apparently the best light actually came from the window in Bucky's bedroom so they moved there and Bucky laid Steve back on his bed. He felt like an idiot but refused to back down. Bucky grabbed a pack of markers and straddled his hips. 

"I'm going to make you my muse in more ways than one." 

"You literally can't draw for shit." 

"You sound gross when you lie." 

"And here I thought I was perfect." 

"You are except for when you lie through your perfectly straight teeth." Bucky took out a black marker and uncapped it then leaned down to scrawl across his chest. It tickled and he squirmed beneath him which earned him a swat to the collarbone. 

"Don't hit me!" 

"Stop moving and I won't have to!" 

"I actually hate you." Bucky continued to draw on him with various colours. He was terrified of what was being put on his body and was suddenly very glad that Bucky wasn't a tattoo artist. Bucky reached his ribs and dug in harder with the marker, making him buck a little. 

"Move again and I'll draw you a moustache." 

"Your tickling me on purpose!" 

"I would never and I am offended that you would accuse me of such a thing." 

"I'm sorry Saint Buchanan." 

"You're lucky I don't condone violence because if I did I'd hit you." He said as though he hadn't already smacked him multiple times. Bucky grabbed five colours and held them together then scribbled on his arms. 

"I'm never gonna be able to get all of this off." 

"It's washable." 

"That doesn't mean it'll be easy to get off." 

"Art is pain." It took Bucky half an hour to finish his masterpiece and by then Steve was sure that he wouldn't be able to get even half of it off. He would be surprised if they even were washable. "Okay, I'm finished." 

"Get off of me." 

"You're so eager to see it— I knew you would be." Buck climbed off and Steve dashed to the bathroom. 

"You're such an asshole!" Written all over him in various colours and lettering was Bucky's name in all of it's forms. He'd actually shaded one and made it look like a cheesy tattoo of a heart with his name in it. "I can't believe you fucking branded me!" 

"Art, sweet Steve." Bucky said calmly from the other room. "I've produced a wonderful masterpiece."

"I need this off of me now." That had Bucky running into the room. He locked the door and pressed himself against it. "I thought you were actually drawing you idiot." 

"Look at your ribs." He turned to his side and saw ridiculous looking scratch marks and hickeys. Steve was much smaller than Bucky but he wanted to deck him. 

"I do not like you right now James." Bucky's eyes widened at his tone and he chewed on his lower lip. He knew that Steve always broke when he looked guilty. 

"Sorry." 

"Don't say sorry if you don't mean it." 

"I don't want you to be mad at me." 

"Is this even washable?" Bucky looked down. 

"Any marker is washable." 

"I can't believe you." Steve walked over to the shower and turned it on. He didn't even wait for the water to warm up; he dove in and grabbed Bucky's body wash. He could feel Bucky staring at him but didn't say a word, he only scrubbed at his skin. Some of it was coming off but it would take quite some time to get rid of it all. 

Bucky was suddenly behind him, rubbing his face up against his shoulder like a cat. He ignored him and Bucky wilted. 

"Steve." Bucky whined. "Steve, don't be mad." He abandoned the body wash and grabbed a bar of soap instead. "Come on. Please talk to me." 

"Is this a joke?" Bucky sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist but he batted his hands away. 

"I don't like it when you push me away." Bucky sounded thoroughly upset. "Hurts my feelings." 

"Is it?" 

"No." Bucky sagged against him. "I was gonna draw you but then I wanted to draw on you and I got carried away. I'm very possessive." 

"That's what this was? Marking your territory?" 

"I guess?" That didn't make him feel better. "I meant to do something real but I liked this better. I mean, I want to be all over you." Bucky could melt his anger so easily. "I like you Stevie." Steve sighed and passed Bucky the soap. 

"Help me get this off." Bucky started immediately but was gentle, his hands caressing his slick skin. Steve watched the colours slide down the drain and turned to face him. He was looking down at his feet and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Buck." Bucky looked up cautiously. "Relax, I'm not mad." 

"You aren't?" 

"No. I was surprised that's for sure, a little pissed, but I'm not as angry as you think I am." 

"I hate it when you're mad at me." Bucky was clearly still sad. "I really hate it. Even when I know I deserve it, it still bothers me." 

"Come down here." Bucky lowered his head and Steve wrapped his arms around his neck. "If you think that I can ever really be mad at you you're an idiot." Bucky smiled a little but it didn't satisfy him. "I like you Buck." Bucky gasped and pulled them flush together. 

"I never knew!" His Bucky was back. "You've been fooling me for years!" 

"Shut up." Bucky kissed and lifted him easily. Steve was pressed against the shower wall, Bucky's body deflecting most of the water that streamed down. "There's Bucky." 

"I bet you missed me." 

"Tons." Bucky kissed his neck. "Punk."

"Mmm, you taste like me." 

"I'm sure." 

"Wishful tasting." Bucky put him back down and fell to his knees. Before he could say a word Bucky's mouth was around him, warm and wet in the best way. Steve moaned. Bucky moved back and forth, his tongue stroking him messily. He reached up and rubbed Steve's balls and his thighs shook. 

"Fuck, Bucky." He grabbed onto his hair and forced him closer. Bucky groaned and sucked hard. "You'll make me cum too soon." Bucky pulled back until only the head was in his mouth and suckled it. It was somehow more powerful than Bucky deepthroating him. "Buck— stand up. Now Bucky, please!" Bucky pulled off and stood up, allowing Steve to pull him in for a kiss. He ignored the saltiness on his tongue and sucked it desperately. He took Bucky's cock in his hand and stroked him quickly. Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve's and he watched him in fascination. Bucky's eyes were shut tightly and his lips were parted, his breathing was a mix of pants and moans. "Buck?"

"Yeah." He panted. 

"Look at me." Bucky's eyes opened and the blue was almost completely covered by his pupils. "Keep looking at me no matter what, okay?" 

"O—okay." Steve stroked him from base to tip over and over, his fingers pushing the skin at the head back and forth. Bucky was struggling to keep his eyes opened but still did. His moans were rough and laboured and made Steve weak. "This is— hard." 

"Keeping eye contact?" Bucky nodded. "Why?" 

"Embarrassing." Never in his life had he heard Bucky be embarrassed about something. "Your eyes; god, Steve, you just—" Bucky swallowed. "you're focused, you wanna watch me." 

"I do." He squeezed lightly and Bucky's arms shot out to grab the wall behind Steve. "You're sexy, Buck." 

"Fu—ck." He grunted and pumped his hips into Steve's hand. "Fuck, I need to—" Bucky's eyes were starting to shut. 

"No." Steve said in the most authoritative voice he had. Bucky's eyes went wide. "You'll look at me until you cum." 

"I'm—" Bucky's chest heaved and his eyes were glassy. 

"Come on Buck." With one last thrust Bucky came, his eyes blown but still locked on Steve. Bucky leaned his head against Steve's shoulder and knocked the wind out of him when he fell against him. 

"Make me look at you while you're doing that." Bucky huffed. "Next time.. next time we have sex it'll be in the middle of the day, with the curtains opened, in the living room, with all of the lights on!" 

"Whatever." 

Later that day he discovered an only slightly faded 'Bucky' written on his hip bone. Steve turned to him and found him grinning sheepishly. 

"That one was with Sharpie." 

"You're dead, Buchanan!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
